forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vrock
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Demon | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = chaotic, evil, Tanar'ri | alignment3e = Always chaotic evil | challenge3e = 9 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | lifespan = | location = The Abyss | language = Abyssal | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = 8 ft. | length = | wingspan = | weight = 500 lbs. | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = | first = }}Vrocks ( }}), were type I tanar'ri demons that appeared to be humanoid vultures. They were known among Abyssal denizens as untrustworthy and flighty creatures ruled by greed. Description Vrocks stood 8 feet (2.4 meters) tall and weighed 500 pounds (227 kilograms), appearing as a cross between a vulture and a human. Their bodies were twisted and gnarly with a long neck and limbs all covered in sinew. The parts of their body not covered in sinew, especially their broad wings, were coated with small gray feathers, and their body stunk of offal and carrion. Their beastly appearance was magnified by their long talons and vulture heads. Personality Once thought to be loyal only to their own kind, vrocks turned out to be treacherous even towards each other, betraying their fellows for simple, cheap jewels. They were capricious in the extreme, only working together due to their ability to coordinate despite their stupidity. Unlike the barlgura with their savagery and dretch with their cowardice, vrocks embodied the evils of greed and deviousness. They were well-known for abandoning their jobs and joining with new masters they believed to be more powerful. Attempting to bribe them was normally a mistake as they also possesed a strong demonic bloodlust within them, relishing the screams of their victims and the taste of humanoid flesh. They saw no reason to accept a bargain when they could simply kill the diplomat, take his treasure and then have the added benefit of sating their need for carnage and having a fresh meal. Abilities A strange set of supernatural abilities aided the vrocks in their violent endeavors. Every now and then vrocks could emit a bloodcurdling screech so loud it caused those nearby physical pain when they heard it, sending them into a short daze. Small glands scattered throughout a vrocks' wings could release a cloud of spores when shook that would spread about the nearby vicinity and burrow under the skin of nearby targets. From that point, they would grow into thick vine-like structures for a short time and poison the victim although they could be stopped using poison diminishing magic or through the sprinkling of holy water. If allowed to run its course with the victim surviving, they stopped causing pain after a few minutes and would wither away in a few days. Vrocks normally tried to summon another vrock or a small legion of dretches with limited success for each. However, the most dreadful ability of the vrocks was their Dance of Ruin. When enough vrocks of a certain combined strength gathered together, generally between 3-5, they could begin a dangerous rite through wild dancing and chanting in an ancient language. Through their eldritch screeches, they could craft a weave of lightning-like energy that would engulf the nearby vicinity in a flash of light that destroyed everything within several hundred feet. Combat Acting like birds of prey, vrock soared above the battlefield searching for suitable prey to swoop down upon. With beak and claw, they pranced merrily through the skies gleefully ripping apart their quarry. Despite their build and abilities being more suited to mobile combat, their deep need for carnage and general idiocy threw them deep into the heart of melee. Their screeching was normally used as a prelude to escape rather than an introductory tactic due to its difficulty. There were multiple proposed reasons why vrocks did not use their devastating Dance of Ruin ability more often. It was thought that the dance could potentially harm the vrocks as well as any others within the vicinity, although this was a contested belief. Others traced it to the vrocks own unwillingness to cooperate, love for carnage and general stupidity. If another vrock was in danger it was all the more treasure for the others to take, and so it was only done if they were all mutually threatened. The dance also took a considerable amount of time to perform and being stopped in any way, either from pain or other restraints, would force them to start over. Society Vrocks were known to scheme against their superiors, but due to their skills were still employed as guards, elite assault troops, infiltrators and covert operatives. They were carefully watched for disloyalty however, as they were likely to switch sides without any notice. Association wiith demonic cults, evil fey, and wicked giants was also possible. Among other demons, they got along the least with chasme who mutually hated one another as the chasme saw them as rivals. Ecology Vrock feathers were used as evil spell components. History As unlikely as it might seem, the vrocks were far more reliable than they once were. There was once a race of ancient vrocks more powerful and magically adept than their modern variants that were nearly wiped out two millennia ago. When one of their leaders brought down the wrath of a powerful demon lord they were practically driven to extinction and supplanted by the more controllable lesser vrocks. In 882 DR, Prince Simberuel Astalmé of Ascalhorn was killed by vrocks while protecting the dwarven Forgemaster of Sundbarr in the Turnstone Pass. In 1373 DR, there were at least two vrocks serving Matron Mother Yasraena Dyrr of House Agrach Dyrr in Menzoberranzan. The vrocks were polymorphed as drow so as not to cause suspicion. In 1485–1486 DR, vrocks were some of the more common demons roaming the streets of Menzoberranzan. They were involved in the failed defense of Q'Xorlarrin against the dwarves seeking to reclaim Gauntlgrym. Notable Vrocks * Shaakat * Rejik * Morbaat Appendix Appearances ;Novel *''Resurrection'' *''Bladesinger'' *''Archmage'' ;Computer games : *''Neverwinter Nights'' Further Reading * * * References Connections Category:Creatures found in the Abyss